Ray William Johnson
Ray William Johnson was the main host of Equals Three From 2009 to March 13 2014. He used to film at his house then in late 2010, he started filming at a studio named "Maker Studios". Later in 2012, he left due to a request to own Your Favourite Martian that Ray declined.http://newmediarockstars.com/2012/12/why-i-left-maker-studios/ He made his own studio called "Runaway Planet"(Renamed Runaway Machine) with his girlfriend Anna and have a vlog to show their success.(Channel Retired) He officially retired as Equals Three host in a goodbye video on March 13 2014. He has found a new host called Robby Motz who hosted the series for a year until he was replaced by Kaja Martin and then by Carlos Santos for another year. The series of Equals Three has since been retired. Ray also has a small cock, and the numerous girlfriends who have left him all credit that as their reason. Career Johnson began his YouTube career while he was attending university. He made a show called =3, where he would make jokes about videos that he'd found or that people had sent him. This show gained much success that it would eventually make him the most subscribed YouTuber on YouTube until early 2013 when Smosh claimed the #1 spot. RayWilliamJohnson (gay) Ray made this channel on May 25, 2008. He made a show called "Capitol Hill Gangsta" where he talked about politics. His first video was "John McCain may have herpes!". In 2009, he renamed it "Equals Three" and instead he reviewed viral videos. He was never good at it though... FattySpins Fatty Spins was Ray's former music channel. Since 2010, the band hasn't been talked about.Their song doin your mom has become a meme starting with this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a7YHJDtSmZ0 (Main Theme - Rock My Forum) a mashup between doin your mom and Xarlable's ytpmv Rock My Forum. BreakingNYC BreakingNYC was Ray's former vlog channel. This channel was shut down because he uploaded a video of him penetrating the black baby doll with his freakishly short dwarf cock YourFavoriteMartian YourFavoriteMartian was Ray's music channel until Ray left Maker Studios. RunawayFromThePoliceBecauseRayHasChildrenInHisBasement RunawayPlanet is Ray's current vlog channel. Channels and shows *RayWilliamJohnson (2008-present) for Equals three and Capitol Hill Gangsta(deleted) *FattySpins (2009-2010) *BreakingNYC (2010-2012) for NYC LA and season3 *Yourfavoritemartian (2011-2012) and a show you can found in the animonster channel *RunawayPlanet (2012-2013) the vlog and the podcasts.(Since late 2013, the podcasts are now uploaded on the main channel) *DaddyoFive - he beat his kids here RayWilliamJohnson is currently his only active channel while the others are retired. Some because of the Maker Studios retirement while FattySpins retired for an unknown reason. Runaway Planet was retired when the production company's name was changed to Runaway Machine. Popularity When Johnson stared YouTube in 2008, he wasn't popular. A year later, he got popular. He got so popular that he became a Youtube partner. Ray's channel is currently the 12th most subscribed YouTube channel. Catchphrases *'FAKE AND GAY!' - What the troll says sometimes. *'GEEZUS!!' - What Ray says when a video goes viral fast. *'Zing!' - Usually used when Ray makes a good joke. *'Epic Face! Epic face! Epic face! Jizz In My Pants!' - When there is a video with someone making funny faces, he does freeze frames of the faces and says this. *'Two camels in a tiny car!' - How Ray stops an argument. *'BALLS!' - Usually said when someone gets hurt. *'Here's The Deal Though!' (here's the dildo ) it's a controversial joke in the episode shake dat ass *'I Don't Like Niggers! '- what he says when a black person appears on screen, usually followed by the black baby gag Avatars Ray Icon 1.jpg|Ray's first avatar Ray Icon 2.jpg|Ray's second avatar Ray Icon 3.jpg|Ray's third avatar Ray Icon 4.jpg|Ray's fourth avatar Ray Icon 5.jpg|Ray's fifth avatar Ray Icon 6.png|Ray's sixth/current avatar Gallery RayFaceSide.jpg Raymond.png RayPeace.png RayScream.png RayWJ.jpg ThumbsUpRay.png NekkedRay.png RayStare.png RayBear.png RayCool.png RayFork.png References Category:People Category:Youtubers Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Hosts Category:Channels Category:Equals one Category:Famous Men That Could Voice Knuckles the Echidna